Amidst the Storm
by Hana Yen
Summary: Set during the time when Shuurei was in disguise as a boy working for Kou Kijin and got seduced by him. I'm bad with summaries, gomen!


Disclaimer : I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari

I apologize if Shuurei seems a bit OOC here - I'm trying to write a decent lemon which I think I'm failing miserably at. -.-" It's during season one of the anime - I hope you ignore the inconsistencies between the timelines (I sort of jumbled up some areas) and do enjoy!

**Amidst The Storm  
**

Shuurei had been working another late night again. The amount of work at the Ministry of Treasury and Taxation seemed like infinity – piles and piles of scrolls having to be documented, arranged in the archives, researched. In fact, the only other ministry she heard had that much amount of work was the one poor Kouyuu-sama was in – Civil Administration.

Wearily, she looked outside the window and sighed. The skies were dark and murky, bearing the aura of a ferocious monster ready to strike at any moment.

Which it did.

_Please don't let there be a thunderstorm…Please don't…_

KRAKROOM!

The sudden growl of thunder like a furious beast caused Shuurei to cry and jump towards the safest location, covering her ears. She was afraid of thunderstorms after all. It was her most obvious weakness and Seiran wasn't there to reassure her.

However, the 'safest' location she chose was the wrong one though. She expected bruises for jumping _directly_ into a hard, wooden chair. Anywhere to get her away from the horrid thunder.

She felt the warmth of a human body and gasped, unable to stop her shock.

_What is the Minister of the Department of Treasury and Taxation, Kou Kijin doing here? Didn't he leave? I thought I was the only one…_

But then again, Kou Kijin-sama, as eccentric and slave driving as he was, he would also finish off his work although it took him the entire day – a workaholic…so…he hadn't left the office either.

_He…he was taking a break and I…I disturbed him…_Shuurei's mouth was still open in horror.

There were…worst things to come.

His mask had slipped off when she pounced on him.

The _worst_ part was he was awake and staring back at her.

At the sight, her throat went dry. Here was the epitome of beauty. Lush, raven black hair, full red lips, curly eyelashes and expressive eyes.

Why did he hide his beauty? It was breathtaking…

Kijin himself couldn't believe whom he held in his arms – the Kou Princess – disguised as a boy. In his arms…He wanted to inwardly smirk when he picture Reishin's explosive reaction if the insufferable man ever found out that his _darling_ niece had literally jumped onto her uncle's best friend. Well, he had been ribbing Reishin about taking Shuurei as his _wife_, to which Reishin would want to stab him with that signature fan of Reishin's.

_She's unlike the rest of ladies…and _men…He secretly grimaced at the thought…_who have actually seen my true appearance – truly Reishin's niece and Shouka-sama's accomplished daughter. _It was known that those who knew how he really looked like lost their minds completely, which was why even Ryuuki was forbiddened from looking at him when he once unmasked for a case.

Shuurei was different. She was stunned in silence and that was it.

Here she was, and he couldn't quite comprehend how he was feeling about her on him. The warmth was…soothing…and he liked it. Not only that…at the moment he would really like to have that warmth…

In his bed.

Shuurei was still stupidly gaping at her current employer until her senses kicked into her brain. Mortified, she hadn't even apologized yet!

"G-G-Gomenasai, K-Ki-Kijin-s-sama!"

_Since when did I become a stutterer? _She inwardly cursed herself.

Still he did nothing, studying her appearance. Those big eyes…the tiny nose with a sharp peak…and the pouty mouth.

_How would she taste like?_

Before she knew it, her lips were being sought by his. His hand snaked up to her head and released her hair bun.

At the moment, Shuurei's thoughts were incoherent once more as the alien touch of his velvet lips was on her own. Somehow…it was _enticing_…

Seeing that she didn't struggle once he did so, he proceeded with his next action, disregarding his position as the minister of an important department. It had been a long time since he had been interested in the fairer sex and she…Shuurei suited him, he realized.

She was lifted from the wooden chair and carried to his private room. Another clap of thunder erupted and she wrapped her arms around him instinctively, whimpering. His grip on her tightened. Reaching the bed, he placed her on the warm sheets softly.

"Kou Shuu..rei," he breathed as his tongue sought hers again. Her eyes widened – _how did he know?_ She was working in his department under the disguise of a boy, Kou Shuu.

But she was helpless towards his gentle caresses creating whorls of passion and fire within her. The knots tying their clothes in place were expertly removed.

He tasted every bit of her, sliding his fingertips on her smooth, creamy skin. His long hair teased her. He was everywhere on her body – nibbling, probing, exploring, experimenting…trailing wet kisses on her. Her moans of rapture were lost by the loud pattering of rain on the rooftop. He tasted of citrus, her favourite.

_This is wrong…but…_

She had to admit, he was a master seducer, hidden behind that cold façade of his at work.

He could take it no longer. He looked at her flushed face. Her eyes were closed due to embarrassment of her body reacting to him. He made her look at him. She was ready for him due to his ministrations. But would she allow it? Her nod was diminutive.

Again his lips covered hers as he went into her, stiffening her sob of pain. Her back arched as he rocked her back and forth. Her chest heaved at the change of pain to pleasure. Their cry together when they both came, was synchronized with a loud clap of thunder and she buried her face in his well toned chest.

"I'll always protect you," he promised, lulling her to sleep. Both were deeply satiated.

The next morning she awoke with his robes on her. A regal set of female robes were on the chair next to her.

She was very red faced when she met him without his mask while serving him tea in those robes he gave her.

Glancing at her intently, he drew her into his arms and whispered into her ear, "I'll keep my promise, Shuurei." After all, he _was_ interested in her from the start…

Which was why he had agreed to let her work in his department…

She didn't know that, of course.

Now all he had to do was to seek Shouka-sama's approval of getting her as his bride. Which Shouka-sama would agree, no doubt.

And totally ignoring Reishin screaming expletives at him for robbing him of his darling niece.

_Please do read and review so I can improve! Arigato!_


End file.
